hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akatsuki Ousawa
(鳳沢暁月 Ōsawa Akatsuki) is the main male protagonist in Hagure Yuusha no Estetica, he is referred to as "The True Hero". Overview Akatsuki came back to the real world after defeating the demon king (魔王 Maō) and becoming a hero in the alternate world of Alayzard (アレイザード Areizādo). He was entrusted by the Demon King with his daughter, Myuu whom Akatsuki brought back with him. Akatsuki began to attend Babel school along with Myuu (posing her as his long lost sister). He is usualy very laid back, to the point of being ouright lazy. However, he is very confident of his power and strength, confidence which is justified with him being hailed as a "True Hero". Though generally kind, Akatsuki will respond to any agression toward him with even greater aggression, such as when he almost crushed Onizuka's head for picking a fight with him. Ousawa is, by nature, cocky and perverted. Upon bringing an unconcious and naked Myuu back to his apartment, the first thing he considers doing is fondeling her breasts. Akatsuki also tends to humiliate any female that obstructs or attacks him by somehow removing their panties and either keeping or throwing them away. Akatsuki will also be kind to those less fourtnate than himself (such as bullying Onizuka out of the lunch line and giving his place to Tanaka, who had himself been bullied out of the line by Onizuka), although he tends to do so in perverted ways. Akatsuki's overconfidence of his power has proven to be a problem, since he looks down on those who challenge him. He appears to have a strong sense of pride, as when the Student Council President was able to create a pillar of ice that Akatsuki could not crack with his power, Ousawa isntantly developed a dislike for the president, challenging him at every chance. For some reason he appears to harbour a dislike for his father. Appearence Akatsuki is a tall young man, with messy purple hair and blue eyes. He wears either the standard Babel uniform or gym clothes. In Alayzard, he wore more armour-like clothes. Powers and Abilities Akatsuki, unlike most Babel students, cannot use magic. However, he is capable of using a mysterious power that controls the Chi energy of his own and other people's bodies. With this, he is able to give himself super powered strength and apply pressure to, and control people's inner organs or fuctions (such as their bladders as he does to Izumi and Myuu). The full nature of this power has not been revealed. He was taught how to tap into this power while in Alayzard. Akatsuki is a skilled street fighter, and applies a beat-down stratergy in combat. He also seems to be smart as he passed a test with every correct answers and still had enough time to sleep during the exam. He also has the ability to get bras and panties, without being spotted. He must have developed this ability when he was "Guard of the courtesan guild", and helps the girls with their size. Weapons Sword – Akatsuki could not initially generate an AD, but upon gathering the AD bands of multiple students, he is able to form a huge, unusual sword with tremendous power. The sword has writings engraved upon it. Since discovering it, Akastuki has employed it regularly in battle. Sleipnir – A supersonic motorcycle, made of "Orihalcum" where maximum power is 16,770,00 horses, which can break the sound barrier, it has a kind of protection in which the pilot is not worthy which releases an electrical discharge as a first warning. When a pilot is riding and another person touches it, fires up another discharge point out to destroy the clothes. At first, Akatsuki had a discharge but when the mechanic stated the one that was worthy was his father, he takes it as a challenge and succeeded. Media 7_s-9SyJTp0 Category:Main Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Male